Seasons
by surfer4grits
Summary: BuffyFaith: After Season 7. Faith realizes she has to go after Buffy and Buffy comes to the conclusion that she misses Faith more than she expected. R&R- no flames please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Seasons" by Good Charlotte or any of the BtVS characters.**

Faith took a long drag of her cigarette and stared out at the glistening water. A small boat lazily sailed by and the driver waved politely. The brunette didn't return the gesture and instead turned away. She could smell sand and the saltiness of ocean water all around her- the essence of summer was held captive in the air and it was intoxicating. It almost smelled like Buffy…

_Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,   
And what it was like when we were together,   
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,   
And you held me through the stormy weather,   
  
Damnit_, she cursed at herself, kicking angrily at the pier on which she sat. _You have to get over her. _But it had been too long since she had seen Buffy's face, too long since she had heard the gentle voice that belonged to the powerful woman that was the Slayer. Who was she? A nobody who kept chasing after someone who would never love her back.

_And I want to fall in love tonight,   
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"   
  
_

The rouge Slayer stood up and tossed the bottle of beer that had been in her right hand out into the water. She finished her cigarette and chucked that into the inlet too. The woman knew that she had to find Buffy before it was too late- before Buffy got attached to her new normal life and forgot about Faith. So, she started to run, regardless of the staring passersby and how badly she was aching. She ran five miles to the nearest bus station and slept on the long trip to L.A.   
  
_Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,   
As I told you how I feel,   
You made me feel right at home,   
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel, _

Buffy rocked languidly on her front porch, enjoying the night air. There was a sweetness of being alone, a simple appeal that gave her inner comfort. Dawn was away with a friend; so it was just her and the Casa de Summers. A gentle breeze wafted onto the veranda and brought with it the fragrance of leather and smoke. The combo that Buffy had learned usually accompanies Spike. _Or Faith_, she reminded herself, and silently prayed that it could be the feisty brunette.   
  
_I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,   
I just want one more night with you, _

Things were so much better when they were younger. Buffy and Faith had actually kissed that night after the Bronze, after they escaped from the cops and were in the alley. Actually, they shared their moment right before Faith killed the deputy-mayor. Buffy could still remember everything about that kiss. The way Faith had pushed her up against the wall forcefully but softly at the same time, feeling the brick rub against her leather jacket, the taste of Faith's lips on hers was something she could never forget.  
  
_And I want to fall in love tonight,   
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"_

Finally, the vision of that night faded away and Buffy was left alone again. Until Faith approached her. There was uncomfortable silence and then Faith ran a hand through her hair nervously. Although she was an obvious mess, she still looked beautiful, Buffy thought and smiled. Her hair was tousled and her red collared shirt was a bit wrinkled, but the full lips were still breathtaking and her eyes could still penetrate into Buffy's soul. "Hey, B." "Faith…what are you-" "I missed ya, B." And before another word could escape the blonde's mouth, Faith had her in a passionate kiss again, opening and closing her mouth heatedly against Buffy's.  
  
_October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love,   
And what it was like when we were together   
The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems,   
I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away,   
  
_

The liplock lasted several minutes, then the Slayers had to pull away for breath. "Faith…I…missed you too." Faith smiled and licked the strawberry lip-gloss from her lips. "Yeah, B? Well, I love you. How about that one?" This time, Buffy pulled Faith forward and meshed their mouths together, slipping her tongue in and finding the brunette's hungrily. She drew it into her mouth and sucked on it briefly, feeling the younger woman melt into her arms. They broke once more, and this time the smile was on both girl's faces. "I love you too."

_And I want to fall in love tonight,   
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"_


End file.
